


Why Do I Need To Ask Him?

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Those arms had to be illegal somewhere.Those arms that were currently pulling He Cheng En into a one-armed as the other senior gasped and fluttered his eyes playfully.Yu Hao froze… were… were they dating?
Relationships: Qiu Zixuan/Xia Yuhao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Why Do I Need To Ask Him?

Zi Xuan had no business wearing the uniform and looking as good as that.

Never mind the fact that it was hot as hell in this gym, and wearing a jacket was just asking for heat-stroke.

He still had no right.

Those arms had to be illegal somewhere.

Those arms that were currently pulling He Cheng En into a one-armed as the other senior gasped and fluttered his eyes playfully.

Yu Hao froze… were… were they dating?

Zi Xuan didn’t seem to mind Cheng En’s actions… in fact, he never seemed to mind it when the other teen was draping himself all over him.

Yu Hao felt his heart sink to his stomach.

Later that night, he buried his face into his pillow and tried not to focus on Zi Xuan’s smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

To anyone, it probably looked like Zi Xuan and Cheng En were just good friends. They didn’t really act like a couple.

And they kept glancing over at him

God… he hoped they weren’t thinking about inviting him to join them or anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cheng En was running his fingers through Zi Xuan’s hair, neatening it up.

Yu Hao felt like he was going to lose his mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Why don’t you just go and talk to him?”

Yu Hao shot a glare at Wang Zhen Wu, before turning away, “No.”

“You’re being ridiculous. Just go and ask him out, what’s the worse that can happen?”

“… I could die.”

The Wang brothers glanced at each other, before rolling their eyes almost in unison.

……………………………………………………………………………….

“Yu Hao? Are you alright?”

“I- Coffee?”

Zi Xuan frowned, “I don’t really drink- “

“- It doesn’t have to be coffee!” Yu Hao quickly interrupted, “I just… wondered if you want to- “ He trailed off, feeling stupid.

“We… could go and get lunch together?” Zi Xuan asked, clearly taking pity on him as he got to his feet.

“Ummm… don’t you want to tell Cheng En?”

Zi Xuan frowned, “No?”

“Are you sure he’d be okay with- “

“- He’s not my keeper.” Zi Xuan’s frown deepened, “Why do I need to tell him where I’m going?”

“Because… you’re dating?” 

The frown disappeared instantly, “What?!” And then it seemed to hit him, causing him to burst out into laughter, “You-You thought me and Cheng En were dating?!”

“Yes? Why are you laughing?!”

Zi Xuan shook his head, still struggling to contain his laughter, “You know the girl that’s always hanging around him?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s his girlfriend!”

“But- but she- “ Yu Hao frowned, remembering all the times he heard her squealing at the two boys getting closer.

“- She likes BL dramas.” Zi Xuan shrugged, “She never pushes us, and Cheng En likes making her happy.”

“But- “

Zi Xuan took his hand, pulling him towards the exit, “Come on. Let’s have something to eat.”

Of course, Cheng En ended up hearing about it and didn’t let Yu Hao ever forget… but he was dating Zi Xuan, so it was all worth it in the end.


End file.
